


Stay Away

by catfreak



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfreak/pseuds/catfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short poem in Elsa's point of view during Anna's visit to the ice palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Away

Please, just stay away,

I can no longer keep my powers at bay,

Go along, seize the day,

I still have my prices to pay,

 

I can't catch you as you fall,

I can't even attend a ball,

How can you trust me to save us all?

When all I've done is built a wall,

 

I don't deserve to be your queen,

I don't even deserve to be seen,

What's in front of me is anything but serene,

You don't deserve to be caught in between,

 

You deserve to see the sun's rays,

Not these endless frozen days,

So listen to me as I say,

Please, just stay away,


End file.
